rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Team RWBY
:For the show of the same name, see RWBY. RWBY (pronounced "Ruby") is a team of students at Beacon Academy, which is comprised of the main characters: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. Originally unable to even hold a proper conversation together, the team eventually grew into a tightly-knit group, willing to risk their futures and even their lives for each other. They have no qualms breaking the rules to do what they believe is right. The first battle with the four members fighting together takes place in "Players and Pieces," though it happens before the team's official formation. The team was later formed in the same episode. During the Beacon Academy Initiation, the team brought back the White Knight pieces. They appear in the Animated RT Recap, along with various characters of Red vs. Blue, RTAA, and Minecraft. Members Trivia *All of the members are indirectly referenced in the lyrics of "Red Like Roses" by their theme colors. *Team RWBY is comprised of characters inspired by various fairy tales. **Ruby alludes to Little Red Riding Hood, and her design is greatly influenced by the title character, as seen by her red hood and cloak and her association with wolves via fighting Beowolves. **Weiss alludes to the titular character in Snow White, as her name means "White Snow" in German, she sings of a mirror (a famous element of the original story) during the "White" Trailer, and the pendent on her necklace is shaped like an apple. **Blake alludes to Belle (meaning "beauty" in French), the heroine of Beauty and the Beast, due to her surname containing "Bella" (meaning "beauty" in Italian), a love of books, and her partner Adam Taurus sharing the popular name for the Beast ("Adam"), and his design based around roses. **Yang references Goldilocks from The Tale of the Three Bears through her long blonde hair and constant fights with various bears, such as the DJ from The Club, Hei Xiong (whose name means "black bear"), and Ursai. *The members of Team RWBY might also have connections to flowers and plants in their designs. **Roses are Ruby's motif, given her surname (and that of her weapon), her symbol, and the petals she emits in battle. **Weiss' weapon, Myrtenaster, is based on "Myrten Aster," the German translation for a family of flowers known as Myrtaceae that are typically found to be white. **Blake's surname is also the name of a deadly nightshade called belladonna. This also appears to be her symbol. **Yang's Ember Celica is possibly named after a type of hot bell pepper called "Celica," which can be yellow. This is seen in her symbol, which resembles both a bell pepper and a heart. *Considering the group's heroic nature, their idealism, and their willingness to take initiative and go outside the rules to do what's right and fight evil, it is fitting that the team picked the White Knight pieces, as "White Knights" were seen as heroic figures. Knights were also known to reach the battlefield first, which also fits their initiative. Category:Teams Category:Protagonists Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Team RWBY